Question Time!
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: Special thanks to Spector 8, MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves and EpicXBullseyes for the suggestion! I'll answer any of your questions about my stories, my OC's, anything! I'm happy to get started as soon as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I want to thank Spector 8, MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves and XEpicxBULLEYESx for this incredible idea. This is all their ideas and not mine and I don't intend at all to copy them. Guys we are doing a story where I answer your questions.**

 **Lylaa:** Finally she gets to the point.

 **Me:** Hey I made you I can unmake you!

 **Daria:** Oh! She just stuck you in the oven and turned on the heat! You just got roasted!

 **Lylaa and me:** Shut up!

 **Azula:** Hey don't yell at my sister!

 **Me:** Guys I'm sorry about that. Anyway just ask me whatever you want. If you have questions about any of my stories. If you have questions for my ocs. They'll be glad to answer. Right Lylaa?

Lylaa: Oh yeaaaaaaa surrreee.

 **Me: Good! Alright guys write your questions below! I'll answer them soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Spector 8 and FluffyCotton92

**Okay so you bought me your questions and here I am! Yay! Spector 8. Was the first commenter so they shall be claimed queen!**

 **The first question is for Azula!**

 **Spector 8:** Are you really protective of your sister?

 **Azula:** Im protective of both of my sisters! Even though they are technically my step-sisters, I love them like the real thing. When the family was ripped apart it was my job to keep us together. But then I kind of...died so. I blame AzulaBlue!

Me: Hey!

Azula: Well you did kill me!

 **Me:** Yea that's fair.

 **Second Question!**

 **Spector 8: Who do you think is cooler Anakin Solo or Jacen Solo?**

 **Me:** Lol Ain't about that life. Umm I don't know! I haven't even seen what they look like! Umm but I like the name Jacen more so! Yep that works!

 **Spector 8: Who is your favorite OC?**

 **Me: I love all my OC's equally. Lol just kidding Ummm I think it comes even to Lylaa and Dylan (Sabine's little brother.)**

 **Azula: Wait he's alive?!**

 **Me: Dude just go read my other stories.**

 ***Walks out with tablet***

 **Lylaa: *starts happy dancing***

 **Me: I would stop now becaus this next question is for you and it's daring. Look!**

 **Spector 8: Do you like anyone? To Lylaa**

 **Me: Come on girl tell us the details!**

 **Lylaa: Umm Sabine and I met this guy and we fell in love. One day he walked out and never came back, so.**

 **Me: Bruh that is so sad. *wipes tears from eyes* he just left her!**

 **Lylaa: I'm standing right here.**

 **Me: Oh right.**

Next question is for me! I have to alternate the colors so it don't get confusing. Oh who am I kidding it already is.

FlufflyCotton92: What made you start writing

Me: That's a good question! Well first I read many stories by XEPICxBULLEYESx, VBG1068 or RADIOACTIVEREBEL and SuperHeroTiger. They inspired me to start and there were many more. Also I loved the community. There were all these wonderful comments and these authors were so devoted to their readers. I guess I liked that the best. That there was always someone who was reading and maybe it helped them. I looked up to the people that inspired me to write and I hoped my work inspired others. Also I wanted to create a safe community. I wanted people to come on and just feel happy. Like if they are being bullied or something like that. They can come on here and escape that world for awhile. Everyone needs a friend and I wanted to provide that. I guess I started for you guys. I just wanted to make people happy.

Me: Dude I'm getting all emotional now.

Lylaa: Here take a tissue

Me:*Blows nose loudly*.

Daria: Ewww


	3. Chapter 3 So many reviews!

**Hey guys we are back with question! Guys I accidentally deleted a review so if your question isn't here it was you and I'm sorry. Write away because you will be king or queen of next chapter! SuperHeroTiger shall be ruler of this chapter!**

 **Lylaa: Your doing these questions again?! Can a girl ever get some sleep around here?**

 **Me: No, no not really.**

 **Question 1! From SuperHeroTiger: Will we ever see Lylaa's backstory?**

 **Bruh this question was perfectly timed. As soon as Missile ends that's my next move and yasss Lylaa's backstory is confirmed!**

 **Question 2! From Firehawk7200: Which story inspired you the most**

 **Me: You know that's a really hard question. All of these stories were so inspiring and amazing. But um I'd say "Family Matters" by xEPICxBULLEYSX helped me a lot because I do focus more on Sabine most of the time. That just hit the awesome button for stories. SuperHeroTiger had "O'son of mine." That's where I got the bonding stuff from and everyone of VBG's stories helped me with family stuff. So they really did even eachother out. I also loved a story called "Wreckage". But unfortunately the writer just never came back.**

 **Next question! Three from IDuskk Spector 7:**

 **Q1: Are you ever going to do a collaboration story?**

 **Me: Maybe. You know I've really thought of it a lot and I think I will. Lol like the rebels in the hunger games. Noo I'm gonna do that! Expect it! Star Wars rebels in the hunger games! Or did you mean a collaboration with other authors? If that's it then yea I mean I hope so one day. I'm just so busy with my other stories so maybe when a few end I will do that.**

 **Q2: What are your OC's names?**

 **Me: Woah there's so many. I have a story where we meet the ghost kids and there's a lot of them! Also some time ahead isn't over and should be back soon! But on to the OC's here are the basics, Lylaa, Azula, Joana, Joann, Dylan, Daria and on and on it goes. But they are my basics.**

 **Q3: Are you ever going to accept OCs on your stories?**

 **Me: Yea! I'll take any upfront. I never ask for them but if someone left them and said what story they want them in I would try to fit them in!**

 **Another question! From Gracie! Emm this girl just leaves the nicest comments**

 **Girl Emm you gotta get on her so we can see your magic!**

 **Q1: What is your favorite story? (Tough question?)**

 **Me: Uhh Yasss. So hard I love all my stories. Umm. My all time favorite will be "A disappeering crew." I love the way it's going and the response the readers have towards it. Second is the classic "Together but apart." Thirdly is "How part of the family came to be." But honestly the list is always changing so keep in eye out!**

 **Last two questions From RadioActiveRebel: Why do all your stories line up?**

 **Me: Honestly I don't know. I kind of wanted all my stories to be in a timeline. Like I wanted that feel like every action has a consequence. Ya know?**

 **RAR: (That's RadioActiveRebel). Cool trick right? Actually everyone probably knew that. This is for Lylaa. Do you see yourself as one permanent character considering how many stories you've been in?**

 **Lylaa: For all she's put me through. Emm I better be more than a character to her.**

 **Me: Dang when did you get so fiesty?! Okay I'll answer this seriously because she's such a pin!**

 **Lylaa: Wait, wait do you just say pin?! Oh my that's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Pin, she said pin!**

 **Me: As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I do see Lylaa as a permanent character. In the first season of Rebels we don't see Sabine back story and I only planned on using Lylaa for that. But now she is here to stay. Maybe...**

 **Lylaa: Maybe?! What does that mean?!**

 **Me: It means if you keep talking I'll kill you off!**

 **Lylaa: *Runs out of room***


	4. Chapter 4 Shadow Elise Bridger!

**Okay guys so sorry I was gone yesterday. I needed a little break and did some cool stuff. Alright our very first question is from, drum roll please...Shadow Elise Bridger!**

 **She asks: Is there any tips you can give to new writers?**

 **Daria: She's not really qualified to answer that.**

 **Me: Watch it missy**

 **Me (Again!): Actually I do. So when you first start writing you don't want to overdo it. Like first impressions are good but you don't want to have an eight page book ready to go. Also find a character and stick to them. Like I always sort of center stuff around Sabine. I'm guessing you do Ezra? I'm a genius! So find a char** **acter and really expand there universe. Also don't stick to one style. Like don't just write family fluff, survival, try some new things! Last but not least, go beyond the show. Go beyond what you see on the tv and really create a whole other world. Like in Call to Action we see Ezra with that giant emotional speech. Maybe do what he was feeling or what happened to each of the crew members when they went back to their room. Just really explore other ways at looking at things, ya know? Like if Ezra had Birthday party you think it be happy. Well turn it around make it a painful reminder. I hope these helped!**

 **Love Ya All and another chapter of something should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gracie and Firehawk7200!

**Hey guys just want to say something really fast. Or slow I never really know. But anyway.**

 **Guys what's with all the hate? There's been a few comments and stories on other people's profiles about "Bad grammar" and "Terrible stories." I don't know about you guys, but I always try to give the author a nice comment. Cheer up their day. When I first joined there were 348 stories. There were only about 50 authors and none of them hated. What happened to the family aspect? We're suppose to be there for eachother, not hate on everyone. It saddens me to see this. In this world there's racism, religion-haters, LOVE HATERS, trolls, bullies, and mean-girls. They'll never go away. When I realized that I came here to make a family for everyone. So guys go ahead. Comment down what's going on in your life. Anything. Happy or sad, mean or nice. Anything. I'm here and if you want to tell me I'll listen.**

 **Now onto the questions.**

 **First one is from: Gracie! (Aww her comments always warm my heart)**

 **Question: Do you have any tips for keeping the characters realistic?!**

 **Lylaa:**. Oh she can't answer that because she doesn't keep us realistic.

Me: SHUT UP!

Me: (again). Sorry about that. Anyway so onto the tips. Umm whenever I write a story I always think about it for a long time. Like the best way is to be the character. I always play every scene out like "Oh but she can't stand there. So I'll move her here. The I'll put Ezra there". And so on. You just really want to be the character. Look through their eyes. Wear their shoes. They might be comfortable. Like they could be soft or sneakers. Ugh I don't like sneakers in the summer. Anyway just be them. Also thanks for the comments! So sweet!

NEXT QUESTION, FROM FIREHAWK7200 (I love their stories! I'm fangirling!).

Where do you get your OCS names from?

Daria: Yea where did you get those?

Me: Well before I wrote Fanfics I wrote original work. Umm I have about two books that I've started and are almost done with. But they're names always come from there or this website I use. It's called "Star Wars Name Generator." It's really good and I like it! So Yass! Where do you get your OCS names from because I like them!?


	6. Chapter 6 SuperHerotiger, Gracie, Radio

**Guys this is way way overdue! Like super late and I'm sorry about that but questions is back! Yay! *Dodges about 8 tomatoes* I deserve that. But space waffles wait for no one and i must trudged! God it's late. Okay here we go with some way old questions!**

 **So on July 8 SuperHeroTiger asked me: How have you been and said they had a great time on vacay!**

 **Me:** I'm so happy you had a great time and I believe you went somewhere with a lake, am I wrong?! Probably! Oh and thanks I've been good, I have a chest cold but besides that, great! Dude thanks for asking!

 **Next Question!**

 **So Gracie wants to know if I write my chapters before hand or that day and post them at night?!**

 **Me:**. Aww thanks also dude where have you been?! I hate to loose you as a friend! Also I actually write them like minutes before I lost them. Just like a bit before! I write then edit and then post! Yaaa!

 **Lylaa** :She is obviously not very good at it! I mean this is only to months late!

 **Me:** Heh I created you! I can like kill you in my next chapter of Stranded with little hope! *Laughs at Lylaa as he runs away in fear* I would never do that. Maybe.

I'm sorry this whole bold thing is annoying.

Radioactiverebel wants to ask Lylaa who she thinks is the best OC beside here self! Also for Daria she wants to know what story she would like to be in!? Ex: Love Drama?

 **Lylaa** : Besides myself, I would say Dylan because he's just adorable!

 **Daria** : Hurtful! Okay after that stake to the heart I have to say I would love to be in a horror story!

Thats is it guys! Until next time, AzulaBlue out and make sure to leave some questions! Also guys if their is anything at all you want to talk bout leave it down below! I miss having these one on one sessions with you guys!


End file.
